Lylat Cruise
|0 = MGMNZX |1 = EXShadow |2 = PabloSSB}}LylatCruise.png 640px |Caption = |0 = Realising that she isn't Peppy Hare, Fox initiates a standoff with Reisen on MGMNZX's Space Armada |1 = Mario's intergalactic search for the Power Stars is interrupted by Fox on EXShadow's Lylat Cruise |2 = Captain Falcon meets up with the Silver Surfer on PabloSSB's LylatCruise}} |Creator = MGMNZX EXShadow PabloSSB |Downloadlink = MGMNZX's version EXShadow's version PabloSSB's version}} Lylat Cruise is a stage that appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros for Wii U that is based on the Star Fox series. It is situated on an original spacecraft called the Pleiades as it flies around various areas of the Lylat System, which is the general term for the region of space featured in the Star Fox games. In M.U.G.E.N, Lylat Cruise has been created by MGMNZX, EXShadow and PabloSSB. While all versions are based on the Lylat Cruise stage from the Super Smash Bros. series, only EXShadow's and PabloSSB's versions opt to use the animated background from the source stage, though both have made significant cuts to the animation in order to avoid a gargantuan sprite file size. MGMNZX's version MGMNZX's version is only very loosely based off Lylat Cruise's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as the only real similarities between this version and the one in the source game are combatants fighting on the spacecraft Pleiades and the general theme of the Pleiades flying through space. Instead of flying through various scenic locations related to the Star Fox series, the Pleiades passes by Earth on its approach to Mars as it flies through the Solar System during a meteor shower, though Mars too will be passed by if enough time has elapsed while fighting on the stage; the sun can also be seen shining above the Earth, but a layering oversight means that it will pass over the left side of the Pleiades rather than behind it. While only slightly narrower that average horizontally, the stage could be seen as far more notable for the extreme vertical distance the camera can scroll up to, to the degree that only characters with flight modes that have no height restriction would have even the remotest chance of reaching the peak; unfortunately, the stage floor being almost in the middle of the screen and the camera's slow vertical movement quickly prevent high altitude battles from being feasible, as even characters using a Super Jump will disappear off the top. 'Videos' Mugen 967 Space Armada M.U.G.E.N Yuki Morikawa(me) VS Vanilla H by Seravy EXShadow's version | }} EXShadow's Lylat Cruise is a cut-down recreation of the namesake stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, effectively consisting of the central part of the Pleiades' top platform as the stage floor and a heavily frame-reduced animated background that has also been sped up somewhat. A notable feature about this stage that was not present in the source game's is the addition of a blue filter that is overlaid on top of everything, with an additional sprite being used to thicken the filter around the edges of the screen; however, because WinMUGEN is unable to automatically scale sprites with sub transparency applied to them for low-res stages, an additional WinMUGEN-compatible definition file has been supplied with an enlarged filter thickening sprite to work around this issue. The distance between the stage's horizontal boundaries puts it at slightly smaller than average, while the low stage floor just about overcomes the somewhat restrictive vertical camera scroll to keep characters using a Super Jump barely onscreen. 'Videos' PabloSSB's version ) |Compatibility=1.1 |Image=File:PabloSSBLylatCruiseprev.png |Music= |AltMusic= 'Area 6 Ver. 2' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Main Theme (Star Fox 64)' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Main Theme (Star Fox)' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z' from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=0.5 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=1280x720}} PabloSSB's version is a somewhat simplified version of the omega form Lylat Cruise that appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, as it only utilises two out of the five background transitions from the source stage, though this is likely for reasons of preventing the already bulky sprite file from becoming excessively large. Even with the background animation that still remains, a large number of its frames have been culled to make it run at 30fps, though considering the animation is also faster than the source game's, it's reasonable to assume that the culling extended to over half of the total frames; additionally, each sprite in the animation has been shrunk to 444x250px and re-scaled back up again via the engine, resulting in some prominent blurring around objects such as the Great Fox. Rather than remaining completely static like in the source material, the stage levitates on the y-axis to better convey the appearance of it flying through space. It should be noted that in spite of the attempts to prevent the sprite file becoming oversized, it still works out to around 140MB compressed, which in combination with the four musics provided, causes the whole download to exceed 170MB in total. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages